


Antonio

by ashes_and_ashes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Grindeldore, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_and_ashes/pseuds/ashes_and_ashes
Summary: Gellert smiles. “Freckles. So many damn freckles, it looks like you contracted the measles.” He shrugs. “I do enjoy licking them though.” Gellert backtracks hastily, at the look in Albus’ eyes. “Anyways, you are certainly right. I can’t go around saying these risqué things in public, can I? I suppose we’ll need code names.” He pauses. “Alright. I’ll be Fernando. That sounds suave enough. You can be Antonio - gosh, what a deep, manly name.”





	Antonio

They lie on the sand together, legs tangled, Albus’ knee pushing against Gellert’s thigh. The lake water laps against the shoreline, depositing bits of plant matter and bark on the edge.

Gellert pokes at a bit of seaweed with his toe, as Albus shifts slightly beside him.They had brought out a blanket, spending the day on the island, talking and touching and kissing. The sun was high above them, bathing the land in green and gold, as Gellert sits up, brushing a kiss on Albus’ shoulder as he did. “Jeez, we must have fell asleep.”

Albus mumbles something quietly, eyes still closed against the sun. He was beautiful, lying asleep, face clear of any worry or stress, the sun casting shadows on his face. It made him glow in the light, picked up the strands of copper in his hair, the gold in his eyes, the caramel in his skin.

Gellert stretches, his wand lying next to him in the sand. He wraps his fingers around the handle, the wood still cool against his fingers, and waves it lazily. A large umbrella sprouts from the tip, blocking out the rays of sunlight from the two of them, casting a blanket of shade over Albus.

He stares down at him, the strength that seemed to radiate from his body. Most people made the mistake of thinking that Gellert was the dangerous one, that Gellert’s anger and passion made him more difficult to control.

They were wrong of course. Albus seemed calm, but in reality, he was insane, and loved every minute of it.

Gellert sighs, nudging Albus’ leg with his toe. “Come on. Wake up!”

One blue eye cracks open, as Albus mutters an extremely profane curse at Gellert, then closes his eyes again. “Shut up, will you?”

Gellert smirks, prodding him again. “Shan’t. That’s what you British folk always say, yes? ‘No mother, I shan’t eat my vegetables. No, son, I shan’t buy you a new toy. No, Albus, I shan’t bend you over and paddle you against a -‘“

Albus sits up now, throwing a handful of sand at Gellert’s face. “I’ve never asked you to - “

But Gellert’s laughing, at the look on Albus’ face, as Albus flushes red. “What, dreaming about paddling me against a wall, are you, Gel?”

Gellert raises an eyebrow. “I was going to say ‘chair’ but your version seems much more fun. Let’s.”

Albus rolls his eyes, stretching his legs out in front of him. “Oh, shut up.” He turns, running an eye over Gellert. “Besides, you’re baking in the sun.”

Gellert shrugs, spinning his wand again. “Says you. You don’t tan. All you get are those awful little freckles that cover your body.”

Albus smirks. “If I remember correctly, you seem to enjoy kissing them.”

Gellert wriggles his eyebrows. “Oh, I do. Particularly the ones on your - “

“For the love of - “ Albus sighs. “Good grief, Gellert, what the hell is wrong with you? Why do you act like this in public?”

Gellert smiles. “Freckles. So many damn freckles, it looks like you contracted the measles.” He shrugs. “I do enjoy licking them though.” Gellert backtracks hastily, at the look in Albus’ eyes. “Anyways, you are certainly right. I can’t go around saying these risqué things in public, can I? I suppose we’ll need code names.” He pauses. “Alright. I’ll be Fernando. That sounds suave enough. You can be Antonio - gosh, what a deep, manly name.”

Albus rolls his eyes, sighing deeply. “What did I do to end up with you?”

Gellert smiles. “Oh, I don’t know. Probably saved the world or something.”

And they are laughing, as Albus pulls Gellert into a deep kiss, against the sand on the ground.

~

“What. The hell. Is that?” Gellert stares at the squirming thing in Albus’ arms, as he struggles to carry it across the rocks on the shore of the island.

“It’s…a…chupacabra.” Albus pants as he finally deposits the writhing animal on the sand. “Native to…the Americas.”

“Do I look like a bloody magic-zoologist to you?” Gellert says, examining the thing with disgust. “God, it’s hideous. What does it do?”

Albus shrugs. “Sucks blood. Apparently it is quite vicious.”

Gellert stares at Albus. “I’m sorry, you got me a squirming, angry, bloodsucking chupacadick for what reason?”

Albus frowns. “It’s cute! Besides, it had no home. They were emptying out the supply store, and no one wanted him!”

“Gosh, I wonder why…” mutters Gellert under his breath. He straightens, flicking his wand, leashing the chupacabra with a strand of starlight. “What do I do with it?”

Albus laughs. “What do you think, Gel. Take care of it!”

Gellert sighs. “Great. A chore for my birthday. How wonderful.”

Albus shrugs. “Why don’t you take it out for a walk or something?”

Gellert rolls his eyes, but nods. Albus looked so hopeful, a gleam in his blue eyes, and Gellert gave in. “Fine. Bloody hell.”

Albus just winks, mischief in his eyes, as he raises his wand and they disapperate.

They land in the middle of a stone courtyard, where Gellert sighs in despair. “Do I really have to do this, Albus?”

“Yes!” Albus links his elbow with Gellert, pulling him across the street. “Come on. See? Everything’s fine.”

And it was. Everything ran smoothly, until about 15 minutes later, the chupacabra sat and refused to move.

“Why…won’t…it…fucking…move?” Gellert wrenches at the leash, the animal refusing to budge. Albus shrugs. “Beats me.”

“Oh for god’s - “ Hissing, Gellert raises his wand. “Moventur Chupaca - “

BANG.

15 minutes later, the animal still hadn’t stopped screaming.

It was a high pitched noise, never pausing for breath, a constant, annoying whine. Albus was pissing himself laughing, leaning against the wall, as Gellert tugs at the mewling animal, an extremely exasperated auror frowning in front of him “Come on - “ He glances up. “Sir, I’m so sorry, I just got this you see and I am unsure of how to control it - “

The auror sighs. “Name?”

“Gellert Grindelwald, sir.”

The auror shakes his head inpatiently. “No, not your name. The name of the chupacabra. I assume he has one?”

“Y-yes, he does sir.” Gellert splutters, glancing wildly around. “His name is…” His gaze fell upon Albus, an evil smile splitting across his face. “Yes, sir, the chupacabra’s name is Antonio.”

The auror shrugs, not seeing the flush that ran across Albus’ face. “Antonio?”

Gellert nods. “Yes. Antonio the Chupacabra.”


End file.
